Shaka
INTRO " Zakon Buddy tam gdzie prowadzą mnisi i nie tylko jest też ojciec zakonu Buddy,tam gdzie pochodzi i wychowywał się Shaka lecz Mu w wychowywał się u Tybetańskim krasztoże.Więc teraz gdy zamy historię Camusa to teraz na historię Shaki, Shaka sam się nie uczył go mistrz i ojciec wszystkich mnichów Guhang wychowywał Shakę Ajio Donga i jedną dziewczynkę Snigh Tadz ,była też matka Rubbia Tadz babcia Snighy Tadz która ukryła swą wnuczkę przed zabiciem,ale to pózniej poznacię rycerzy Buddy" W Sanktuarium.....' Mistrzyni Gia wymieża że złoci rycerze powini odpocząc nawet Saori jest zgodna tym' Saori:Mistrzyni musze wysłać złotych rycerzy na odpoczynek, ale jak to mówię to oni Mistrzyni Gia:Ateno zostaw to mnie, ja mam taki sposób na nich, czeba tylko im to w mówic Saori:To zostawiam tobie mistrzynio Mistrzyni Gia:Asterion przyjdz to złotych rycerzy a to szybko Asterion:Dobrze już się robi mistrzynio " Asterion jak najszybciej porzedł do złotych rycerzy, żeby przyszli do mistrzyni.Gdy rycerze przyszli mistrzyni zaczeła robic tak zwane czary że sama Saori jest zaskoczona tym co słyszy" Mistrzyni Gia:No złoci rycerze teraz gdy narazie niema walk, możecie zrobic wakację wyruszczie tam gdzie się urodziliście pewnie wasi bliscy myślą że normalnie pracujęcie 'Złoci rycerze byli tak dezertowani że niewiedzieli jak powiedziec' Saga:Ja przeciesz tu się urodziłem nie tylko ja Aiolos Milo i brat Aiolosa Aioli Mistrzyni Gia:Tak wiem o tym Saga i cała część srebnych rycerzy tu się urodziła w grecji Shaka:No to jak sa narazie wakację, no to idę tam gdzie pochodze do indii Mu:Ja wyruszę do tybetu Aldebaran:Ee.. ja tam wolę być tu mistrzyni Camus:No to idę co tam słychać tam w asgarze Aphrodite:Ja idę razem z Camusem Shura:Ja też wyruszę do asgaru Mistrzyni Gia:No dobrze Shura Aphrodite i Camus wyruszają do asgaru ,a reszta tu zostaję oprucz Mu i Shaki " Wszyscy byli zgodni, Camus Shura i Aphrodite wyruszyli na tychmiast do asgaru,a Mu wyruszył do tybetu a Shaka do indii .Lecz Shaka spotkał razem z Mu Hyu która sie bawiła , czy rozweliskach rzeki ona im pomachała do dalszej wedrówki.Gdy Mu i Shaka się rostali każdy wypowiedział żeby jeden do drugiego uważał" Zakon Buddy.....' Jeden mnichów widzi idącego do nich Shakę,idzie szybko do ojca Guhanga' Guhang:Mały Shaka tu przyszedł do nas, och dzieki ci Buddo za opiekę nad Shaką Shaka:Hej jest tam ktoś Miu:Shaka ojciec Guhang na ciebie czeka, Shaka ale ojciec jest bardzo chory Shaka:Ojciec Guhang chory, to nie możliwe a co z Ajio Dongo Mono Koko Yum czy z Snighy Tadz Miu:Mono został jako przy ojcu chronił go przed Ajio Shaka:Mono jest rany Miu:Yum poszedł tylko po wodę, Ajio Dongo Koko i Snigh Tadz zaczeli nas atakować Shaka:Yuma nic nie jest,gdzie oni są Yum:Shaka to ty przyszłeś wiesz co tu się działo,Ajiowi coś od biło Miu:Yum Shaka co to piero przyszedł z podróży Yum:Shaka bardzo cię przepraszam nie wie działem Shaka:Nic nie szkodzi Yum, mówisz że Ajio odbiło ale co dokładnie ci chodziło Yum:Shaka pózniej ci powiem , ale teraz idzić do ojca Guhanga,a ja ci przygotóje pokój Shaka:Yum ja sam sobie przyszykuje nikt tam w sanktuarium nie szykuje Yum:Jak to nikt,sami jak sam jesteś rycerzem zodiaku Shaka:YUm pózniej ci wszystko powiem,ale teraz idę do ojca Guhanga ,a pózniej co u Mono Yum:Mono jest rany opiekowałem się nim Miu:Dobrze Yum " Shaka przyszedł do ojca Guhanga by ,wiedzieć co się tu wogule działo gdy go nie było.Ojciec Guhang był bardzo uśmiechniety gdy zobaczył Shakę od gdy był w sanktuarium u grecji by chronić boginię przed złem" Guhang:Shaka mój synu Shaka:Mistrzu Guhang co się tu stało Guhang:Ajio obzdurał sobie że to on miał być wybrancem Buddy ,a nie tynamówił Donga Koka i Snighy Tadz ,ale nie udało mu się namówić Mono Yuma Miu i ja wiedzieliśmy że jaego zasdrość do ciebie że tobie się wszystko udaję Shaka Shaka:Ojcze Ajio jest głupcem zostałem wybrany przez Buddy, gdy ja sobie metytowałem co nam powiedziałeś Guhang:Tak przez metydację masz wielką moc i bogowie są tobie przychilini Shaka:Ojcze ja tu narazie będę że nic się tu nie działo, jeszcze chronić boginię Nike Miu:Ojcze Guhang! chronić boginię Nike Yum:O rety Shaka Shaka:Mistrzu nie proszę o wiele Guhang:shaka jesteś przezemnie błogosłowiony, ty i twoji towarzyszę walki Shaka:Dziękuję ci mistrzu " Gdy Shaka zostaję zakonie Buddy,to Mu jest przy granicy 5-ciu wzgórz przy mistrzu Dohko" koniec